George Harrison
Delaney & Bonnie & Friends On Tour with Eric Clapton (and George Harrison) Musicians: Delaney Bramlett, Bonnie Bramlett, Eric Clapton, Dave Mason, Carl Radle, Jim Gordon, Bobby Whitlock, Jim Price, Tex Johnson, Rita Coolidge and George Harrison December 2, 1969 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG December 3, 1969 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG December 4, 1969 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG December 5, 1969 City Hall, Newcastle-upon-Tyne, ENG December 6, 1969 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, ENG December 7, 1969 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG December 10-12, 1969 Falkoner Theatre, Copenhagen, DEN December 13, 1969 Stockholms Konserthus, Stockholm, SWE December 14, 1969 Unknown, Gothenburg, SWE December 15, 1969 Lyceum Ballroom, London, ENG George and Patti, Ringo and Maureen went to the first night of the Delaney & Bonnie & Friends tour which opened at the Royal Albert Hall, London, December 1. George enjoyed the show so much that he decided to join the tour and played two sets each night with them, standing unobtrusively at the back of the stage. August 1, 1971 Madison Square Garden, New York, NY (Two concerts) (Concert for Bangladesh) 1974 George Harrison "Dark Horse" or "North American Tour" Musicians: Ravi Shankar and his orchestra, Robben Ford, Willie Weeks, Andy Newmark, Billy Preston, Emil Richards, Jim Keltner (joined the tour on 27. November) and George Harrison. Horn section: Tom Scott, Chuck Findley, Jim Horn November 2, 1974 Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, BC November 4, 1974 Center Coliseum, Seattle, WA November 6-7, 1974 Cow Palace, San Francisco, CA November 8, 1974 Coliseum, Oakland, CA November 10, 1974 Arena, Long Beach, CA November 11-12, 1974 The Forum, Los Angeles, CA November 14, 1974 Community Center, Tucson, AZ November 16, 1974 Salt Palace, Salt Lake City, UT November 18, 1974 Coliseum, Denver, CO November 20, 1974 The Arena, Saint Louis, MO November 21, 1974 Assembly Center, Tulsa, OK November 22, 1974 Tarrant County Convention Center, Fort Worth, TX November 24, 1974 Hofheinz Pavilion, Houston, TX November 26, 1974 L.S.U. Assembly Center, Baton Rouge, LA November 27, 1974 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN November 28, 1974 The Omni, Atlanta, GA November 30, 1974 Stadium, Chicago, IL Ravi Shankar, still wearing his stage costume of Indian gowns, is rushed to hospital with a suspected heart attack. His coronary turns out to be nothing more than a bout of serious indigestion, possibly caused by over-exertion. Ravi is forced to miss the next concerts, and will not return to the tour until December 19 December 2, 1974 Richfield Coliseum, Cleveland, OH (cancelled due to snowstorm) December 4, 1974 Olympia Stadium, Detroit, MI December 6, 1974 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON December 8, 1974 Forum, Montréal, QC December 10, 1974 Garden, Boston, MA December 11, 1974 Civic Center, Providence, RI December 13, 1974 Capitol Centre, Largo, MD December 15, 1974 Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, NY (2 shows 2.00 & 7.00. John Lennon and May Pang attended the second concert this evening at the Nassau Coliseum. John remarks that he is pleased that "he doesn't have to sit through Ravi's bit!") December 16-17, 1974 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA December 19-20, 1974 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY December 7, 1978 Civic Hall, Guilford, ENG (Guests with Eric Clapton) April 27, 1981 Rags Nightclub, London, ENG (Ringo Starr's Wedding Party. Harry Nilsson, George, Olivia, Paul and Linda are guests at the wedding of Ringo and Barbara Bach. The 70 guests then attend a reception at the Mayfair club Rags, where an all-star jam session takes place, featuring George on guitar, Paul and Nilsson alternating on piano and Ringo sharing teaspoon percussion with Ray Cooper. March 19, 1982 Sydney Entertainment Center, Sydney, AUS (George joins Elton John onstage for Empty Garden, a musical tribute to John Lennon) December 14, 1984 Sydney, AUS (Guests with Deep Purple) October 21, 1985 Limehouse Television Studios, London, ENG (A Rockabilly Session With Carl Perkins And Friends) 1986 March 15, 1986 National Exhibition Centre, Birmingham, ENG (Heartbeat '86 Concert) George joins in the all-star finale at the Heartbeat '86 marathon charity rock concert. The event is the brainchild of the Electric Light Orchestra drummer Bev Bevan and the first in a series of different ideas to raise £1 million for the Birmingham Children's Hospital. Performing alongside former Led Zeppelin vocalist Robert Plant and former member of Wings, Denny Laine, George shares lead vocal on the tracks "Money" and "Johnny B. Goode". The concert, which attracts a capacity 11,500 audience who paid gate receipts of £200,000, is videotaped by BBC Television and is transmitted on BBC1 on Saturday August 2. 1987 February 19, 1987 Palomino Club, North Hollywood, CA (Joins John Fogerty, Bob Dylan & Jesse Ed Davies in guesting with Taj Mahal in an unplanned jam session after the regular concert. The two-hour performance is captured on low-quality videotape, connected to the in-house video system. Amongst the tracks George performs are "Matchbox" (with Mahal), "Honey Don't", "Blue Suede Shoes" (with Fogerty), "Watching The River Flow", "Peggy Sue" (with Dylan) and "Dizzy Miss Lizzy") June 5-6, 1987 Wembley Arena, London, ENG (The Prince's Trust Rock Gala. One year after Paul graced the show, both George and Ringo Starr make an appearance, on both of these dates, at the Prince's Trust Rock Gala Concerts alongside Eric Clapton, Elton John, Bryan Adams, Dave Edmunds and Alison Moyet. George sings "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" and "Here Comes The Sun", while Ringo sings "With A Little Help From My Friends". During the opening night of June 5, George and Ringo appear with Ben. E. King to perform "Stand By Me") October 17, 1987 Wembley Arena, London, ENG (Guests with Bob Dylan, joining on "Rainy Day Women # 12 & 35". George, who had attended all four of Bob's Wembley shows, had been watching the show from the side of the stage) January 20, 1988 Waldorf Astoria Hotel, New York, NY (Rock and Roll Hall of Fame) 1989 1990 May 1, 1990 The Forum, Los Angeles, CA (guests with Eric Clapton and played guitar on "Instrumental Jam", "Crossroads" & "Sunshine Of Your Love") October 5, 1990 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (guests on guitar with Gary Moore) 1991 March 3, 1991 Winter Gardens, Blackpool, ENG (George Formby Convention. George makes a surprise appearance and performs on ukulele "In My Little Snapshot Album". George's son, Dhani, makes his performing debut) George Harrison & Eric Clapton "Rock Legends Tour" Musicians: Eric Clapton, Nathan East, Greg Phillinganes, Chuck Leavell, Steve Ferrone, Andy Fairweather-Low, Ray Cooper, Katie Kissoon, Tessa Niles, Dhani and George Harrison December 1, 1991 Arena, Yokohama, JPN December 2-3, 1991 Castle Hall, Osaka, JPN December 5, 1991 International Exhibition Hall, Nagoya, JPN December 6, 1991 Sun Plaza, Hiroshima, JPN December 9, 1991 Kosukai Center, Fukuoka, JPN December 10-12, 1991 Castle Hall, Osaka, JPN December 14-15 & 17, 1991 Dome, Tokyo, JPN 1992 April 6, 1992 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (George Harrison & The Hi Jack Band "Natural Law Party", in support of the Maharishi Mahesh Yogi's Natural Law Party. Musicians: Gary Moore, Joe Walsh, Greg Phillinganes, Will Lee, Mike Campbell, Chuck Leavell, Steve Ferrone, Andy Fairweather-Low, Ray Cooper, Katie Kissoon, Tessa Niles. Ringo Starr and Dhani Harrison join in for ‘Roll Over Beethoven.' The NLP is a political party; the Maharishi himself has run for office) June 15, 1992 Hard Rock Cafe, London, ENG (Guests with Carl Perkins. He performs "Everybody's Trying To Be My Baby" and a medley of "Blue Suede Shoes"/"Honey Don't") October 5, 1992 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (Guests with Gary Moore's for the encore of "That Kind Of Woman" & "While My Guitar Gently Weeps") October 16, 1992 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (Columbia Records Celebrates the Music of Bob Dylan, performing "If Not For You" & "Absolutely Sweet Marie". He returns later as part of the encore to join in on the numbers "My Back Pages" and "Knockin' On Heaven's Door") December 14, 1992 Los Angeles, CA (Benefit for Jeff Porcaro's family. During a benefit concert for the family of ex-Toto member Jeff Porcaro, who had recently died, George appears onstage with Eddie Van Halen. They perform "With a Little Help From My Friends") 1997 March 11, 1997 Crown Casino, Melbourne, AUS (While in Melbourne to see Formula One racing, George plays the piano and sings for two hours at the Melbourne Crown Casino, while his son Dhani sits by and listens) 1998 January 23, 1998 Jackson, TN (Carl Perkins' Funeral Service. George attends and is called to the stage, where he performs Perkins' "Your True Love" on acoustic guitar) November 26, 2000 Unknown restaurant, London, ENG ("Terry Gilliam's party". George attends and plays George Formby songs on his ukulele. Michael Palin and Terry Jones accompany George ...on spoons! This was to be George's final "public" performance)